


You done it yet?

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena wants to propose in the best way for Kara, leave it to Alex to mess that up





	

_You done it yet?_

Lena sighed for what felt like the 30th time. She’s had the ring for a good three months now, swapping it into every coat she has when she goes out with Kara just in case there was that special moment when she could build up the courage and get on one knee. She’d asked Eliza and Alex’s permission for Kara’s hand. She didn’t need the permission, she would propose whether they liked it or not, but a part of her feels she still needs to get into the Danvers’ good books.

When she asked Eliza she was thrilled. She drove herself to Eliza’s and gently knocked the door. “Miss Luthor?” she asked confused. Lena wasn’t one for drop by visits, except for Kara. “Is there something I can do for you, is Kara okay?”

“Mrs Danvers, I am sure that we are well pass formalities,” Lena responded with a calm smile.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Lena. How long has it been now?”

“Three and a half years, which is what I am here to talk to you about actually.” 

“She may be a superhero but if you’re here to say you broke her heart I will personally snap you to save her the trouble.” Lena paused and regained her stance after the immediate shock.

“No no, I was here to ask for your permission, of such, to ask Kara to marry me.” She was never nervous to ask Eliza, but Lena grew tense as Eliza paused for far too long.

“If I say no?”

“I’ll do it anyway.” Eliza needed to know more and tugged Lena in for a hug, Lena wasn’t pleased. She didn’t want the hug but reciprocated anyway with much less enthusiasm than Eliza who was quietly laughing with excitement.

 

Alex’s discussion went slightly different. Kara was still at Catco working late as Cat called her in last minute. Lena took her advantage and headed over to Kara’s where she knew Alex was for sister night. The door flung open and a less impressed Alex was met with Lena Luthor stood at the door with her golden smile which secretly even melted Alex. “What do you want Luthor?”

“Always a pleasure Agent Danvers, I’m here to ask a question.” 

“Kara isn’t in.”

“I know.” Alex raised an eyebrow at Lena as she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. Lena opened it and revealed a ring.

“Are you asking me to marry you Luthor?”

“You wish Danvers, it’s for Kara.” Alex bowed her head in an attempt to hide a smile that happened to be gracing her face. It didn’t work. To the outside world Alex Danvers loathed Lena Luthor with everything in her, to the Danvers family and Super friends they were actually fairly good friends. Friends that loved to hate each other. “You can smile in front of me and be happy for us, I won’t tell anyone.” Alex lifted her head with a small smile.

“So what, you’re here for my permission?”

“I suppose, but not exactly permission. More of a blessing because like I mentioned to your mother I’d do it either way,” Lena smirked to Alex.

“I’m going to do something now and I need you to not look too far into it.” With that Alex surged in for a hug and wrapped her arms around Lena. Alex cleared her throat and stepped back. “Now go away.” Lena laughed and walked away. 

_You done it yet?_

And here she was sighing for the 30th time as she gets another text from Alex, three a week since she told her.

_No Danvers, you will know when._

Lena readjusted herself on the sofa and led her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s pulling both their hands into her lap, leaving Lena’s free hand to hold her cup of tea. It was a well earned rest for both of the girls. Kara’s eyes were drifting close until Lena’s phone went off and they shot open. Lena sat up and took her hand from Kara reaching for her phone.

_What about now?_

Lena groaned and slammed her cup onto the coffee table surprising Kara. “Are you okay?” Lena stood up and walked to the coat rack pulling the black box from her coat and stormed back over to Kara. Lena knelt down, with as much anger as one could kneeling, in front of Kara who’s eyes went wide.  
“I promise you’ll get a much more romantic option of this in the near future but my God your damn sister will not calm the hell down since I told her and she’s grilling me with text after text after text so I just need to do this now but in future we’ll get a nice meal in a restaurant and I’ll give you a speech and everyone will clap and we’ll be on the front page of all the newspapers and—,” Lena was cut off by Kara leaping onto her and pressing her lips onto hers, smiling. “I didn’t ask the question yet.”

“It’s yes anyway,” Kara says smiling, resting her forehead on Lena’s forehead.

“I could’ve been asking you to do some really weird, kinky stuff in the bedroom, are you sure the answer is yes?” Lena grinned at Kara who laughed and gently pushed her back.

“Shut up!” Lena carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kara finger, a tear escaped Kara’s eye and Lena reached over brushing it away. As she was leaning in for their first kiss as an engaged couple, Lena’s phone vibrated once more.

_Am I your to be sister-in-law yet?_

“Darling, I love you a lot, but if Agent Danvers is going to be related to me, I might have to take back that ring.”

“You never could, you’ve got me forever now,” Kara giggled. Lena smiled and wrapped Kara in a hug, nestling her head into Kara’s neck.

“I think that I’m okay with that actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic. I'm in love with both Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers as individual characters but also love them as a ship. Hopefully this is okay and if it isn't then meh, i tried


End file.
